A Different Position
by KiaMianara
Summary: Sequel to “A Different Approach”
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to "A Different Approach"

After surprisingly much positive review and requests to do more with them I did.

Honestly I suspected it to take longer for my brain to come up with something, but, well …

WARNING  
Contains slash, as in "adult stuff"  
Don't like, don't read, don't tell.

**.o.**

Jazz starred in shock.

"Ye didn't!"

"Oh yes, I did" the seeker replied smugly. They had taken up their favourite positions, only that Starscream was now laying on Jazz' berth instead of his own. It wasn't much of a change, if one ignored the random stuff laying around in what the saboteur referred to as "organised chaos", but it was still Starscream on his berth. He would have to thank Ironhide later for not mentioning where exactly they should be locked up. Hearing Starscream retell the last week wouldn't have been half as much fun in separate cells.

"Megatron of course thought I was mocking him, but Soundwave's expression was almost worth it."

"Hard ta imagine with ta mask and visor."

"I wouldn't have believed it either, but he crashed his CPU, so Skywarp could have a closer look and gave me a detailed description."

"Man, ah would have loved ta see that."

"Well, from what Warp said his expression must have been something between what Prowl and Prime just displayed."

The Autobot crackled. Starscream acting like the Decepticon third in command must have been really too much for poor, stoic Soundwave.

"Okay, okay. Ah believe ya. So that was day one. What happened then?"

"Well, I spend day two and three pretty much under Hook's tender care and hiding in my lab until the old bin head had cooled down."

"Aww, poor Stars. Want me ta kiss it better?"

"Very funny. After that I tried in TC's way, but, you know, it's kinda boring to just stand around, wait for the next order and question life in general."

"So ye did the Skywarp?"

"Primus, no! I wanted to keep some of my dignity intact, you know, but I tried about everything else. Hook, Motormaster, Switchback ... I even tried to seduce him, but I guess that took the whole thing really too far."

"How so?" Jazz asked, mentally already planning his next trip to the Nemesis to leave some nasty surprises in Megatron's chambers for touching his seeker. It would be just as easy as assassinating the Decepticon leader, but that was _so_ forbidden. He had had that particular discussion quite a few times with the Prime already. Optimus didn't even slightly know what he really was capable of, but he was aware that the majority of what he did and had already done were things he absolutely didn't want to know about and he had argued about how simply getting rid of Megatron wouldn't solve their problem at all. The Decepticons had to be defeated openly or it wouldn't change anything but their chain of command, or so the red and blue mech thought.

Be that as it may, he certainly had never complained about "unexpected breaks" from Decepticon antics and never dared to question them either.

"It was so disgusting. I was never so glad that one of my plans failed and I guess Megs thought the same. Didn't even beat me up, just dragged me to Hook and demanded my processor to be thoroughly checked. Too bad he couldn't also erase my memory in the process. Primus knows, the thought alone still makes me sick."

"Could have been worse. Just imagine he would have accepted that."

It took two seconds for that sentence to sink in, then suddenly the seeker scrambled up and to the waste disposal in the corner, emptying his tanks noisily. The saboteur pulled a face.

"Sorry about that" he said honestly and petted the others back to help him relax.

"Do that _never_ again!"

Jazz nodded. One less thing he would have to worry about, tree more to go.

"Guess ye trinemates would have had objections with that anyway" he noted when Starscream had stopped gagging and offered some coolant to get rid of the bitter after taste.

"You kidding me? They are too busy fragging each other to care. I'd be surprised if they already noticed I'm gone."

Strike two. Team Jazz is taking the lead.

"Funny. I would have bet ye were close."

"Same has been said about you and Prowl. We are cousins, what's your excuse?"

"Beat ya. Prowler's my lil' brother."

"Little?"

"Yep. Just imagine Prime's face when we told him."

"Couldn't have been worse than Megatron's expression when I just stood up and left. I wonder when he will get that I won't return."

"Ye won't?"

"As long as your Prime doesn't make me. I rather accept this mushy Autobot stuff than continue with the stagnation over there – and no, I don't plan on becoming Prime. I have enough going through my processor without some ancient voices telling me what to do. You and your brother can keep your positions, too, but I want to see the lab."

Jazz couldn't help, but chuckle.

"I guess Percy won't mind sharing."

Strike three. Team Decepticon has lost the world champion ship; team Jazz, please come and collect the price.

"Are you done questioning me or was there some ulterior motive behind the whole thing."

"Ulterior motive? Stars, I'm scandalized. I never have ulterior motives."

"You are the prime example for ulterior motives. That whole thing with the different approached … you only said that to get me to come here. Well, here I am, what now, oh master of deception?"

Jazz grinned, slowly moving closer to the jet. Wings quivering, long, slender legs spread slightly ... Primus, one would think the other was inviting him. Either Ratchet had hit him once too often or ...

"Deception, eh? Aren't ye confusing something? I'm the Autobot and ye the Decepticon, remember?"

"Oh really? I was under the impression that special ops and defectors are a bit of a grey zone."

That sleek grin, the sharp claws thrumming a pleasant rhythm on the berth. The seeker leaned back a bit more, definitely showing off now.

"Are ye trying to seduce me?"

"You've been trying for weeks, it's just fair when I return the favour."

At that point Jazz was already on top of Starscream, panting and searching the blazing red optics for any indication that this was a joke or misunderstanding. Who would have thought words could be such a turn on.

"If ye don't want this ye better be a fast little seeker right now, Stars, because I won't be able to hold back much longer."

Starscream's smirk grew a bit wider and he locked his legs around the others hips.

"Then why don't you just move a little closer so I can show you how fast this little seeker really is?" he suggested and captured the other in a smouldering kiss.

Game, set and match for Jazz ... or for Starscream? The monochrome mech wasn't exactly sure anymore who had seduced whom here, but he couldn't care less as long the jet didn't stop doing that thing with his talented digits.

Not one to be easily outdone the saboteur caught himself and returned the ministrations, finally allowed to inspect the wings as much as he wanted, only that with Starscream laying on his back he hadn't as much access as he'd like to.

"Hold on."

Surprised the seeker clawed into the other's shoulders and suddenly found himself straddling Jazz' hips.

"Much better" the monochrome mech commented and made full use of the new angle, fondling the wings to his spark's desire and desire he did. They had been playing their strange game of visiting, expecting and talking for too long already in his opinion and he was determined to use this opportunity to its fullest, at least for as long as he could.

"FRAGGING PIT! JAZZ, HOW OFTEN DID I TELL YOU TO LOCK YOUR FRAGGING DOOR?"

"But ye're using the medical override ..."

"DON'T YOU FRAGGING DARE ARGUING WITH ME! YOU TWO HAVE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE FOR A DAY, CRASHING RED, PROWL AND PRIME!"

The door fell shut behind the furious medic.

"That ... went better than anticipated."

"You mean it's like this every day?"

"No, today was rather calm. So ... where was?"

"Oh, er ... somewhere between fondling my wings and getting under my canopy I assume."

"Ah, yes" Jazz grinned and went back to "work". They remained unbothered for the rest of the day.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

View this as a belated Christmas present.

**.o.**

"Just say what bothers you so much" Starscream suggested unnerved by the other's pacing, but otherwise he didn't move or even looked up from the data-pat with the schematics for one of Wheeljack's newest pet-projects.

Jazz frowned, but actually did stop pacing. Since "joining" the Autobots – moving in with him would probably better describe it – Starscream had notable calmed down. Oh, he was still his screechy, ever arrogant self, but after two weeks among them he was also less prone to resort to violence. That was admittedly more thanks to their local science squad than Jazz' tries to get the seeker on one table with their high command, although that had also been successful, at least for most parties involved. Prowl and Red Alert were pleased that they finally had some unsuspected aid in their never ending quest to talk some sense into Prime, while said Prime was probably still mopping around in his office and the tricoloured flier was as smug as ever about having gotten his will. A will that included being allowed to leave the base and fight. That on the other hand had also lead to the sick feeling in Jazz' tank and he was sure Ratchet couldn't do anything about that.

"Ah don't want ye ta go" the monochrome mech finally admitted, mentally preparing for the argument of his life. Starscream was honest, brutally so, and the monochrome mech loved every minute of it. After all the "read between the lines" stuff special ops had to do all the time it was very relieving to just get an honest answer, but sadly enough the seeker was easily offended.

Well, there was no time like the present and with a bit luck they would have some time left afterwards to make up.

"I thought I made it clear that I don't plan to ever go back to Megatron, if I can help it. I'm not exactly comfortable with being called an Autobot and I doubt I ever will, but ..."

"That's not what ah mean" the saboteur interrupted as calmly as possible. "Ah don't want ye ta go out inta battle."

Three ... two ... one ...

Starscream sat up, visibly irritated, but he didn't blow. Instead he requested (demanded) further explanation. He was after all a capable fighter and even better flier, Cybertron's elite, not to mention that the flier had been under the impression that Jazz would be highly entertained by having Starscream, the ban of every Autobot, fight for their righteous cause.

Well, maybe not for the cause itself, but that that wasn't the point.

"Ye're a defector, Stars. Ol' bin head will do his worst ta get rid of ye."

"He tried and failed before."

"Are ye sure?"

The seeker wanted to reply something, but found he couldn't. Had Megatron really tried to kill him before? The answer was as simple as it was disturbing: he hadn't. Oh, he had beaten him up and almost terminated him, but never finished the work although he had enough opportunities and reasons. As second in command Starscream was and had always been disposable, that was a given, but with him Megatron would also lose his air commander and best trine and that was something he couldn't afford, not with Cybertron so hard to reach. It had been his life assurance, so to speak, but that also meant as soon as it sunk in that he really wouldn't return this time he'd be the prime-target.

That was indeed a problem, yet it wouldn't change the winged mech's mind. Starscream was a scientist, that was true, and he had to admit he had grown rather found of this new life, especially the part where people actually listened to him and considered his suggestions, but that didn't change that the seeker was also a warrior. He couldn't just sit back; he _needed_ to fight. Not because of some high struck ideals or anything, but for his own sanity's sake, and that was exactly what he told the other.

"Point taken. We'll just have ta figure something out then. Guess there's no way of convincing ye ta stay behind our lines?"

"Would you?"

Jazz sighed and sat down next to the flier.

"Fair enough."

" ... You are really worried, aren't you?"

The astonishment in Starscream's voice didn't surprise the saboteur, neither did his open wonder when he confirmed his words with a nod. Caring and being cared for in return was not something either of them was very familiar with when it didn't concern close relatives. Of course, it sounded more reasonable for a Decepticon to limit their concern to their own wellbeing, but most Autobots would be surprised, or rather shocked, to learn how little they actually meant to the seemingly ever laid back monochrome mech. Now that didn't mean he didn't care at all. He was always doing his best to get everyone out alive, but only for a selected few would he put his own life on the line and that were his brother, Mirage and Bumblebee – one didn't become special ops without becoming family – and by extension also Red Alert, Hound and Cliffjumper, since their wellbeing was closely linked. Well, maybe also Prime and Ratchet, since they were essential for the cause, but Starscream ... Starscream didn't fall under any of those categories and if he was honest that scared him quite a bit.

The seeker probably felt the same about having someone caring for him, worse even, since only knew the worry for his cousins and no one else.

"That ... is strange. And what are we going to do now?"

"Not sure."

" ... How about a compromise? I won't stay off the battlefield, but I'll be careful and not let anyone provoke me, if you can do the same thing."

The saboteur frowned again.

"Guess that's indeed the best option. Alright. So" he grinned lazily. "Wanna shake hands or something?"

"Er, I think I have a better idea" the seeker leered and pulled the other onto his lab.

"If ye are implying what ah think ye are – and ah know ye are – ah must say ah like the path yer thoughts are taking."

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?"

"Ye certainly didn't complain this morning" the monochrome mech purred, nibbling at his partner's lips. When Starscream was in the mood to be dominant he certainly wouldn't complain, although driving his partner crazy also had its peaks.

The alarm blared and groaning disappointed the mechs parted.

"Of all the ways to kill the mood ..."

"Yeah, and three guesses who's responsible for it."

Grumbling they slipped off the berth and headed for the entrance, but before they left the room Jazz pulled the seeker again into another smouldering kiss.

"Be careful."

"Only if you are, too."

**.o.**

Actually it was pretty much the same scheme as always: Megatron was trying to steal energy – this time from a hydropower station – and when the Autobots arrived the sliver warlord revealed his newest "super weapon", that was about as reliable as Wheeljack's inventions, especially since he obviously hadn't changed its design or anything at all since Starscream's defection.

You'd think two weeks were enough for that or that he'd just keep it back and let someone have a look at it, but the Autobots certainly wouldn't complain when their newest aerial addition could give a detailed description of how to activate the self-destruction mechanism he had installed in case Megatron decided to turn it against him. Between the laser fire Mirage sneaked in, while a hologram made by Hound made it look like he was fighting alongside his bondmate, switched some cables, sneaked out and watched the whole thing blow sky high from a safe distance.

The explosion, however, had absolutely nothing to do with the retreat Megatron called out a few minutes later. That was the end result of the drama that had happened far above their heads and that Jazz had always kept a close optic on, just in case. His worry, however, was completely unnecessary, but he didn't know that and neither did Starscream when he flew head first in the battle and soon had to face his cousins. It was a tensed meeting, but the only one on this field that went without a single shot fired.

"Finally cooled off? Megatron wasn't happy with your little stunt."

"As if I care about that old fool."

"If you want back in his good grace in this life you better start kissing up to him soon."

"But I don't want to."

The seekers tensed.

"That ... what do you mean?" Skywarp asked, looking from his cousin to his lover. Thundercracker and he came from different sides of Starscream's family, but the records were lost with everything else in Vos' archives, little as they had been to begin with, so the only prove that they were related at all were their creator's words.

"I mean that I will not return to Megatron."

"You joined the Autobots?"

"I don't want to fight you, but I won't let you attack them either."

Skywarp backed off. He wasn't the brightest tool in the shed and thus usually stuck to the more simple rules, like the seeker code that dictated to always stick with your trine and family, but even he understood that Starscream had obviously defected for good this time and thus was enemy and no longer part of their trine. That sounded about right, but why then was Thundercracker still floating over there?

"You really mean that? You really joint the Autobots?"

Starscream hesitated.

"Not ... really. I'm not saying the Autobots are right. Most of their believes are far too mushy in my opinion, but ... most of them loath to have me living with them and yet they treat me better than Megatron ever did, even before I started challenging his leadership. That has to count for something and what are we supposed to do with universal control anyway?"

Thundercracker frowned, ever the most doubtful out of the three of them, but usually it was directed only at his own talents, not the other's decisions.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, I've never been surer about anything."

"What if you grow bored of them. You won't be able to go back if you pull this through."

"I highly doubt that will happen anytime soon" Starscream replied and just so resisted the urge to search for the black and white frame he had become so familiar with. Thundercracker on the other hand had no such restrictions and did look down, searching for a mech usually not found in the front lines and awaited his approval, while Starscream confirmed again that this wasn't at all about power, revenge or something like that, but just about what felt right to him.

Finally the blue seeker found the one he had been searching for and when said mech caught his glace and nodded the blue seeker relaxed visibly.

"Good to see you finally have come to your senses" he said and gone were hesitation and doubt. "I was really starting to fear we would have to stand on opposite sides soon."

Skywarp almost fell out of the clouds and for once also Starscream looked as if he had no clue what was going on.

"I always had my doubt about this war, as you know. I only stayed because of you."

"Wait, so you both defected and nobody cared to inform me?" the black and purple mech shrieked, pointing at them with his guns. He was confused, very much so, and a confused Skywarp was a very dangerous Skywarp for everyone around him.

"Warp, listen ..."

"No, TC. You left me for the Autodorks? You betrayed me, both of you."

"Of course not! Megatron is wrong. It's not right to enslave and/or destroy other races. I realised that a while ago and I happened to get into contact with an Autobot who ensured me we could have their assistance if we'd turn away from Megatron. I admit I have given him hints about our plans now and then, but only under the condition that you two remain unharmed as far as possible and I would have never left without you, I promise."

Skywarp was everything but convinced, while Starscream wasn't sure whenever to be impressed that Thundercracker had managed to keep that secret for so long or shocked. Well, they would have time to discuss that later. First they needed to calm their confused trine mate. Being left behind was an elemental fear of the other and something even the sarcastically air commander knew to meet with calm and patience.

"Warp, we're still here, we haven't left you and never would. You're family after all. Why don't you just join us? It's not that much of a deal, really, and just imagine: no more jet judo."

Slowly the other lowered his weapons. Right, they were a trine, family, they didn't leave each other behind, and no more jet judo sounded very tempting, but before he could come to a decision the other two suddenly charged at him.

The seekers could only just so avoid being shot down by a very prominent fusion canon. Obviously Megatron had decided before them where their loyalties laid, although he probably hadn't thought about the consequences.

Now, Cybertron's most skilled seeker-trine flying in formation had been a sight to behold before, but have them charge at the Decepticon Lord and force him to retreat was something the Autobots would remember for a long time.

When the last Decepticon had vanished the seekers landed again, Starscream making sure that it was close to Jazz. Some friendly banter between them surely would ease the hostility against his cousins, at least enough to prevent some fool to attack them.

"Didn't ye promised not ta let anything provoke ye?"

"And I didn't."

"And charging at ol' bin head is what then?"

"Using an opportunity."

Ignoring the bickering mechs Prowl approached Thundercracker.

"Does your offer still stand?"

"I use to keep word" the monochrome mech replied calmly, but with a little smirk in his brother's direction.

"Do I get that right that you, mister "obey the rules or fear my wrath" had a secret alliance with a seeker?" Sideswipe gasped, but Prowl just pointed out, that it actually was just a common ground of understanding and that Jazz had also done it, worse actually.

"Yeah, but that is Jazz, not you."

"I'm more surprised I didn't notice" the saboteur admitted.

"There are many things you don't know, Jazz. Get used to it. Oh, and by the way: owned!"

A few seconds of shocked silence passed, then the second in command transformed and sped away, his brother hot on his heels.

Skywarp looked from the chasing brothers, to the other Autobots, to his trinemates and back again.

"We exchanged one insane asylum against another? Well, what the frag?"

"A most fitting place for us then. Say, Screamer, you live with him or do you have your own room."

"What do you know about him and me?" the tricoloured seeker asked frowning and also a bit weary, but Thundercracker only smirked.

"Who do you think covered you?"

**The End**

Yes, this time "the end" means exactly that. This was crap from the moment I started writing. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but I would have never expected anyone to want more and now I'm through with the story and have to move on.

I hope you enjoyed the insanity, but please don't try to make me continue. It won't happen anyway and will only make me hate myself for being unable to multiply and write all my stories and study at once -.-

Anyway, Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.


	3. Epilogue

I'm sorry. Really. I thought I was through with this, but I just had to write this chapter. It's short and crack, but had to be done.

Er, and those Stupidity Blockers aren't my invention. Sadly I don't remember where I picked that up, but credit goes to that person. Hope he/she doesn't mind I'm borrowing them.

XXXXXX

"Primus hates me" Optimus sighed and sunk into his chair after one of the longest days of his life, and that had to mean something.

Actually had he come to that conclusion a long time ago already. He had even traced it back to the exact moment when things had started to go downhill. Many would think it had been the orn the twins had been transferred to his unit because nobody except Red Alert and Prowl could keep them in line, but that had just been one of the more troublesome orns, just like the one when his tactician and their security officer had admitted to have secretly bonded, although it was an unwritten rule to at least clear that with your superiors first. It wasn't that he would have even tried to forbid it, but he would have preferred to be informed about it before Prowl had been missing after a battle, which had caused Red Alert – who after Prime's knowledge had never before left the base – to grab some explosives and also vanish without even leaving a note or instruction on how to handle his security net. Granted, thanks to their bond both had returned filthy and dented, but alive enough to be put back together and get chewed out by their medic, but he really would have preferred a little warning.

On the other hand, he wondered if a mere warning really would have prepared him for this. After all had he known that his second and third were brothers and that there had been a time when Jazz had been the responsible one out of the two, hard as it was to imagine. Knowing that had made it less surprising to find out both monochromes had separately made agreements with Megatron's elite trine, but that hadn't made dealing with the fall out any easier and it wasn't even nearly over yet.

How in the name of all that was holy and not was he supposed to keep everything and more importantly every_one_ from being blown up, smashed to pieces and/or dragged into a prank war of epic proportions?

And all that because Primus had seen fit to make the mechs most suited for the positions as head tactician and head of special ops brothers.

"I think he's just having a laugh at our expense."

"We're long past that stage, old friend. We have to face the truth: Primus hates us."

"If he does" Ratchet argued exhausted and let himself fall into another chair. It certainly wasn't as comfortable as Prime's but for now it would do. "Those idiots will end up with sparklings soon."

A shudder went through both mechs as they imagined that. Thundercracker and Skywarp would probably have a schizophrenic youngling, always switching between the most prominent character traits of its creators, while any offspring from Prowl and Red Alert couldn't be anything but super smart and prone to paranoia. Hound and Mirage ... now that was something they would be able to deal with, if one ignored that they would probably be constantly searching for it, but Hound was the best trekker in this universe. Blurr and Wheeljack would have a little time bomb, that gave everyone a run for their money, literally, and Cliffjumper and Bumblebee ... people tended to forget that the yellow minibot was part of special ops for a reason. Prime could clearly picture a little orange youngling sneaking into the Nemesis undetected to give Megatron a piece of its mind and if they managed to catch it beforehand it would probably look all cute and innocent with a over proportional large gun and a digit in its mouth.

Yes, that youngling would be the ban of their existence, but it would be harmless in comparison of any offspring Jazz and Starscream might produce. All he could come up with in that regard was `epic doom´. The only thing worse would be if all the couples ended up with sparklings at once and he didn't even want to think about the possibility of twins.

Actually, talking about twins ...

"Ratchet? Just how serious is that ... agreement between you and the twins? Not that I want to complain about the decease of pranks and flying tools, but ..."

"Do you want me to say a few choice words about your own love life? Then don't ask" the medic deadpanned and Prime decided he really didn't want to know.

"Suddenly I'm very glad about the invention of Stupidity Blockers."

"Yes, about that ..."

"Oh, for the love of Primus, don't tell me ..."

"Hey, don't look at me like that. They don't last forever and being in stasis for _five thousand years_ hadn't exactly been part of the plan. Besides there had been more important things to think off than preservatives."

Groaning Optimus sunk deeper into his chair. Great, so either he faced certain doom and allowed his soldiers to merrily procreate, or he went and called Magnus off all people and asked for a shipload of StuBlos, meaning he would have to explain in the process that his so called `elite troupe´ was, when it came down to it, nothing more than bunch of petro-rabbits, mostly insane petro-rabbits at that.

That was one tough decision to make.

"Kind of makes assassinating Megatron sound like a good idea?"

"Not you, too, Ratchet. We talked ..."

"Yes, yes, I know and you are right with the moral and all, but think about it this way: with Megatron gone we could ditch this mud ball and get the Pit out of here before they decided the best way to save our kind is to procreate."

"Don't tempt me."

"Well, the other option is to get blasted off our afts so we won't have to deal with this."

"That would be cheating."

"You mean like pretending to have crashed your processor so you won't have to deal with Jazz bringing home a seeker?"

"Point taken. One of us would have to get up and go to my stash to ... is that Sideswipes homebrew?"

Ratchet just grinned and pulled a second cube out of subspace.

"Being in their favour certainly has its peaks. Now all you have to do is ask yourself two questions: can we really risk leaving them to their own device and is it really worth the hangover?"

For a moment the Prime pondered over their options. It would indeed be irresponsible to leave earth and human kind at the mercy of his officers, even if it would only be for a day or two, and the hangover Sideswipes homebrew created were epic, but then the image of said officers and the possible sparkling they could create returned and he grabbed the cube.

"To the Pit with it, old friend. We have to deal with their slag all the time, let's show them revenge of the hangover."

"Amen."

**The End**

(I swear, this time it really is the end)**  
**


End file.
